Guardian
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Set many years into the future, war is raging, New York has too many ridiculous laws, Bender is an ass, and a young girl is given the title of guardian.


I was watching Futurama one day…I totally forgot about the show until I saw it again, I ended up watching a few reruns and I read a horrible book, but it was so interesting…so this is a Futurama fanfic SORT OF based of the book I read (With a few of my twists in it). So yeah…shutting up now.

* * *

Scared…no…that wasn't the feeling she was having, scared was like the one time a large aircraft flew too close to the ground, everyone was stationed to hide in the nearest safe place. She took her best friend's hand and pulled him into a nearby building.

After many minutes, the intercom came up indicating that it was Zapp Brannigan's aircraft, and as stated in the rules, he was to be evicted for flying a large aircraft too close to the ground without landing.

In the set of laws, it was illegal to fly a huge aircraft close to the ground UNLESS it was landing, in which case Zapp was trying to get young Leela's attention, in which case did not work.

The girl was running towards home the feeling she was feeling was nervous, not scared as she burst through the doors, her orange pigtailed hair flittered through the air as she ran around the place, her one eye looking left and right for a familiar sight.

"Bender!" she exclaimed running towards the robot stopping in front of it, giving one of her cute smiles.

"Oh great." Was Bender's remark, "Sperm." (I had to LOL)

"Whales!" Was the girl's reply as Bender gave a nervous look around.

"Sure, why not." As we walked out of the room, the girl followed closely behind.

"Have you seen my parental units?" she asked as the robot sighed.

"No, I haven't. Why don't you go look for them?" as the girl nodded, leaving the rude, selfish robot alone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled, running around the place, looking for her two familiar parental units.

"Hey there, Nancy Drew!" a man said in a sweet tone as the girl ran up to hug him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed hugging the orange haired man as he ruffled her long pigtails.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked as the girl nodded her head, the man smiled.

"Great! Mommy's got something delicious ready for us!" and with that the man left, leaving Nancy by herself in the room, she giggled and followed her father into the dining hall, a chicken leg, some steam vegetables, and a buttery, flaky scone sat on three plates. A woman with short purple hair and one eye, similar to the Nancy's came in carrying a white butter creamed icing cake, sitting it in the middle of the table the woman smiled.

"Hello Nancy, baby!" she exclaimed giving her daughter a hug as Nancy giggled.

"Mommy!" Nancy said in excitement, as her mother rubbed her nose against her cheek.

"Are you ready for dinner?" the one-eyed woman asked as Nancy nodded her head.

~*~

"Nancy, get ready for bed, mommy and daddy need to talk alone." The woman said, causing Nancy to run out of the dining hall, the couple looked at each other.

"Are you SURE you want to do this, Phillip?" the woman asked as the man sighed.

"I don't want to…I HAVE to, or else I'll be evicted!" the woman began to tear.

"Can't you tell them you have a disability or something?" the man smiled and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Don't worry, Leela." He began, "I'll be fine."

"This is WAR Phillip J. Fry!" she said as she stood up to clear the table.

"I have Bender to look out for me." He said as the woman sighed.

"Now I REALLY have to worry!" she said as she took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, Nancy walked in, her night clothes on and her orange hair was down, revealing that her hair was waist length, if not a little longer, she cleared her throat as her mother walked in the room.

"Are you two done?" Nancy asked, "There are certain people in need of their comfort object!"

"Nancy Katharine Fry, don't you think you're a little too old for your comfort object? After all you'll be eight pretty soon." However, her husband was already taking the stuffed lamb down from the shelf.

"Here you go, Nancy Drew." He said as Nancy grabbed the lamb from his hands, hugging it.

"Come on, let's tuck you in, and read you a story." her father said, picking his little daughter up and taking her into her room, his wife closely behind.

~*~

Fry closed the book as his daughter snuggled herself in bed, her lamb close by her as her parents kissed her.

"I…" Fry began as he sighed, "I won't be here tomorrow when you wake up…well…daddy won't be here for a while."

"Why?" Nancy asked, sitting up in her bed.

"It's complicated…" Fry said as Nancy cocked her head to the side.

"Well you see…earth and another planet are in war and daddy has to go fight with Bender." Nancy grabbed her father's arms.

"No. Don't leave!" she exclaimed, "I'll be good! I'll even lose my comfort object!" she exclaimed as her father smiled shaking his head.

"It's not YOU, Nancy…it's this community, its crazy!" he exclaimed, "Too many ridiculous rules!" Which was true, for example one rule was a family rule, you were only allowed to have one child, if you had twins, for example, the fraternal twins were either adopted by a family within the same or different community. The Identical twins were based on weight, the smallest would be evicted, which was another way of saying they would leave the community.

Fry kissed his daughter one more time.

"Daddy will see you one day. I promise!" and with that he left his daughter alone with her mother.

"Mommy's just as worried as you are, Nancy." Leela said, giving her daughter a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"What if daddy doesn't come back though?" Nancy asked as her mother grabbed her and slightly shook her.

"Don't EVER think that, Nancy!" she stated, giving her daughter another hug, crying slightly.

"Don't EVER think that."

* * *

Well this chapter…sucked? Rocked? Give me your input on what you think, please, NO mean flames, just maybe some pointers?


End file.
